


Get In Line

by CanIGetAHelYeah



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I figured I would share, i have a reputation to uphold, stuff like this is the reason i never let my mom read my writing, this has been sitting in laptop for almost two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIGetAHelYeah/pseuds/CanIGetAHelYeah
Summary: Sophie twisted her tunic nervously.That cliff was starting to look like a really great option.





	Get In Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theunmappedstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunmappedstar/gifts).



> These kids need more fics. Seriously, it's sad how little there is.

Panic swelled in Sophie's throat. She'd ruined everything, she could feel it. Fitz knew now that she liked him, but he clearly didn't like her or he would have said something by now. And now she'd lost one of her best friends because in a moment of blind, stupid bravery, she'd thought _, You know what? I'm done hiding it. If he really wants to know my big secret, fine._ And then she'd done it.

She'd kissed Fitz.

And he hadn't said a word.

She'd ruined _everything._

"Um... Well, I'll admit, that's not at all what I was expecting." Fitz blinked like he couldn't quite see straight. "Definitely caught me by surprise there."

"I'm so sorry," Sophie apologized, barely able to choke the words out because her organs were tying themselves into knots. "Just forget it ever happened. It _shouldn't_ have happened. I know I'm like a sister to you, and that was way out of line and-"

"It wasn't as far out of line as you might think." Fitz interrupted quietly. He went to step closer, but thought better of it and sat. He patted the grass beside him. "Sit. Please."

Sophie hesitated, but she sat. Nerves boiled in her stomach. They grew stronger the longer Fitz remained silent. Her only consolation was the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Whether he was smiling because he found her fidgety state amusing or because he finally knew what Sophie had been holding back for so long, she couldn't tell. But if Fitz found a glint of humor in the situation, maybe she hadn't completely ruined their friendship.

Fitz cleared his throat. "Would it be stupid to ask whether that was your answer? Or do you just, like, always do that when you panic? Kiss the nearest cute guy, I mean?"

Sophie's stomach churned. "No, that was my answer," she confessed. "I was definitely panicking, though."

Fitz scoffed. "I'm a real idiot, you know that?"

"Without a doubt. But what makes you say so?"

"Well, I figured all those times I tried to get this big secret out of you, naturally it had to be something embarrassing to freak you out so much, which is why I wanted to help. But I never thought it was anything like _this_. And now I..." Fitz sighed.

"You're making me nervous here," Sophie said. No point in pretending now, she'd already been compromised.

"Yeah, I can tell. You look about ready to jump off the cliff."

Sophie had to smile. "It's starting to sound pretty good, yeah." 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I might join you." He sighed again, and leaned back on the grass, with his face hidden in his hands.  "I'm a clueless idiot, Sophie. It should have been so _obvious,_ why you never wanted to tell me. If I had only realized _why_ telling might have scared you so much, I never would have pushed so hard, because regular rules don't apply to things like this, and I thought that was a given." Sophie wasn't sure if she liked where this conversation was going.

"Hey." She prodded his leg with her finger. "Don't feel bad. You only kept asking because you care. I walked into this whole Cognate business knowing I'd have to spill eventually. "

Fitz peered through his fingers at her. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm a complete hypocrite." He hid his face in his hands again. Sophie bit her lip, confused. Was he rejecting her or not?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that apparently, now I have to spill my secret, too."

Sophie stared at him, utterly bewildered. What secret? Fitz never tried to hide anything from her. Whenever she was in his mind, she could hear every faint breeze of thought that blew through with perfect clarity. Fitz's mind was an open space, with no walls to keep Sophie away from a thought or memory, no matter how embarrassing. He trusted her more than she trusted herself.

"I always thought I was pretty obvious and that you knew but didn't feel the same."

Sophie frowned, not daring to get her hopes up. Was he saying...?

Her heart stopped beating altogether when Fitz leaned in, and his nose brushed hers. The little wheels in her chest stopped turning. _Nope. We can't take anymore of this,_ the heart hamsters pleaded. Sophie prayed she didn't smell like Verdi-slime. "I guess that makes us both pretty dense, huh?" He was _so close_ , hovering directly in front of her with fluttering eyes and getting closer. Sophie's lips tingled from the proximity.

Maybe if she just went with it….? Clearly, she had passed out and this was a dream, so it couldn't hurt to indulge.

"I guess so."

Sophie remembered her human mother telling her once that her first kiss would feel like sparks. _Like fireworks._

This didn't feel like sparks. It felt like melting, slow and soft and sweet. It felt like sunsets at Havenfield, the warm crackle of Edaline's fireplace, the brightly colored petals of Calla's tree. Soft lips and a gentle hand brought up to caress her cheek. 

No dream ever felt this real.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Fitz breathed. His eyes were barely open, teal gems glittering behind sweeping lashes. 

"You could do it again," Sophie offered, feeling awfully brave.

Fitz gave a breathy laugh, and because he couldn't say no to her, he did exactly that.

 


End file.
